Hypocrisie du paraître
by Dame 2 Pique
Summary: Je suis le seul à voir ce mensonge peint sur ton visage. J'aurais pourtant aimé que tes yeux m'avouent cette vérité, une fois seulement, avant que le grondement lugubre des cloches ne résonne sur les grands buildings de verre... OS By ManorI


Ma première fic postée sur le site : je vais chercher une bouteille ! Vous pouvez lire en attendant que je revienne de la cave (si je reviens vivante), vous avez tout votre temps, je me perds facilement dans le noir …

Les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Ōba (sans blague).

Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un second chapitre, en attendant toute critique constructive est la bienvenue. Bonne lecture,

ManorI

* * *

**Hypocrisie du paraître.**

Il pleut à verse ce soir, la ville paraît encore plus grise et délavée que d'habitude. Le soleil semble tourner le dos à cette peinture, sans une once de couleur pour l'égayer ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Au milieu de cette immensité figée dans l'immobilité de ses tours de béton et d'acier à perte de vue, je regarde de haut ce paysage sombre et suffocant, mouillé sous les pleurs d'un dieu illusoire. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour y voir un spectacle similaire : un gris uniforme déversant sa couleur maussade sur un monde déjà terni par l'Homme. L'eau dégouline sur mon corps, exposé à la merci de cette pluie impétueuse et agitée, et pourtant je reste sous ses humeurs ravageuses.

Dans ce spectacle inerte un mouvement attire pourtant mon attention. Mes yeux roulent sur ma gauche pour apercevoir la silhouette de Light, me criant quelque chose au loin, à l'abri d'une structure métallique. Je ne parviens pas à entendre ses paroles, recouvertes par le vacarme de la pluie diluvienne. Ma main ramenée vers mon oreille lui fait signe de répéter. Une deuxième fois, ses paroles se noient sous le grondement de l'averse. A nouveau, je réitère mon geste pour l'encourager à répéter une troisième fois, mais il perds patience et préfère me rejoindre. Mettant sa main en visière, protégeant son visage des gouttes, il traverse la distance qui nous sépare, affrontant le rideau d'eau se déversant sur le toit de l'immeuble, d'où je contemplais quelques minutes plus tôt la ville sombre.

- Que fais-tu, Ryuuzaki ?

- Rien de spécial, c'est juste …

Un râle funèbre résonne sur les parois de verre des buildings de la cité, un carillon sonnant l'imminence de la fin d'un conflit sans merci.

- Le son des cloches.

Mes paroles laissent perplexes l'étudiant châtain qui me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- Des cloches ?

Je tourne à nouveau mon regard au loin, cherchant moi aussi à comprendre. Je les entends à nouveau, résonnant au loin …

- Oui. Les cloches sont vraiment bruyantes aujourd'hui, non ?

Il tourne la tête dans la même direction que moi, puis ne voyant rien d'autre que la ville mouillée, et n'entendant que le clapotement de la pluie, la ramène vers moi avec consternation avant de me fixer, toujours avec cette même incompréhension dans le regard.

- Je n'entends rien.

- Ah bon ? Aujourd'hui, je les entends sans arrêt. Je n'y peux rien et ça me trouble. Serais-ce une église ? Un Mariage ? Ou bien …

Light ne veut pas que je finisse ma phrase et m'interromps brusquement dans mes pensées.

- Mais que dis-tu, Ryuuzaki ? Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi. Je rentre.

- Désolé. Tout ce que je raconte est complètement absurde. N'en croit plus un mot.

Light resta un long moment sans rien ajouter, me regardant avec une expression incrédule, avant de briser le silence en reprenant de son assurance, arrogante.

- Je suis d'accord, Ryuuzaki. Tout ce que tu dis est absurde, en général. En fait je ne prends pas tout ce que tu dis au sérieux. Et ça, je le sais mieux que quiconque.

- Oui, tu as raison, Light …

_Même si cette chaîne ne nous relie plus tous les deux,… cette chaîne, je la sens encore …_

- … Cependant, c'est aussi valable pour toi.

L'étonnement se lit soudain sur son visage, qu'on croirait pourtant imperturbable.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- As-tu déjà dit au moins une fois dans ta vie la vérité ?

Pendant un court instant je ne distingue que ses yeux noisette qui me regardent avec consternation -ils ont perdus de leur si belle assurance- et je n'entends plus rien d'autre que son silence : le paysage alentours et les clapotis de la pluie ont disparus. Nos yeux s'affrontent, mais ce n'est plus un combat acharné. C'est ici que quelque chose s'achève. Il le sait autant que moi.

_Tu comprends à présent, n'est-ce pas ? La comédie est terminée, les masques tombent : ton silence est un aveu. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ryuuzaki ? Il est vrai qu'il m'arrive de mentir, mais je ne connais pas une seule personne sur Terre qui n'ait jamais menti dans sa vie. Tu sais bien que personne n'est parfait, n'importe qui peut mentir. Mais je n'ai jamais dit de mensonges qui pourraient blesser qui que ce soit. Voilà tout.

_Tu mens encore, tu n'as jamais cessé de mentir. Ta vie entière est un mensonge._

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça.

Si prévisible. J'aurais pourtant espéré qu'il me dise la vérité, une fois seulement, une seule, dans sa vie. Je ravale ma rage et me contente de le fixer avec rancœur. Les gens comme lui me donnent envie de vomir, Light me laisse ce goût amer dans la bouche. Et pourtant je voudrais le garder pour toujours.

- Rentrons, nous sommes trempés.

Une fois encore, j'entends au loin les cloches sonner. J'en suis certain à présent, c'est un enterrement qu'elles annoncent.

o

o

o

Le bruit des gouttes tombées à terre résonne dans le grand escalier blanc de l'immeuble. La serviette négligemment posée sur ma tête, je le regarde, assis sur les marches, se sécher les cheveux d'un air appliqué. Je soupire :

- Quel déluge.

- C'est de ta faute. Rester sous la pluie...

- C'est vrai, désolé.

En silence, je continue de l'observer, lui et sa perfection. Il a tout pour lui : l'intelligence, la beauté, la jeunesse … Que lui était-il arrivé ? Est-ce une illusion crée afin de dissimuler l'horreur de ce cœur enfoui là, dans sa poitrine ? Quelle peine peut-il bien avoir eu pour se comporter de la sorte ? Est-il réellement capable d'aimer ? Cette réponse, je la veux avant que tout ne se termine. J'attrape ma serviette, m'agenouille et commence à essuyer son pied droit. Surpris, il s'interrompt dans son geste.

- Mais que fais-tu, Ryuuzaki ?

- Je pensais juste t'aider un peu. Je veux seulement t'essuyer.

- C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

- Laisse moi aussi te masser, pour m'excuser. Je me débrouille assez bien.

Il me regarde, perplexe, avant de se résigner à me laisser faire.

- Si ça t'amuse …

Je commence à lui caresser la plante du pied avec la serviette quand il laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif et tente de retirer sa jambe.

- Tu vas t'habituer.

Je continue en silence mon massage, tellement concentré que je ne m'aperçois pas que mes cheveux trempés gouttent sur la cheville de Light. Ce dernier attrape sa serviette à côté de lui et la passe d'un geste dans les mèches de ma frange trop longue.

- Tu es encore trempé. Murmure-t-il, un rien exaspéré.

- Excuse-moi.

_Je sens ton regard au-dessus de moi. Ces yeux trompeurs qui scrutent et qui jouent de leur influence. Ils savent berner et jouer de leur charisme, et ils le font à merveille. Ils ont su convaincre et duper le monde entier, mais moi, light, moi j'ai su dès la première fois que je les ai vus. J'ai douté tu sais, mais à présent j'en suis sûr, et je ne l'ai jamais été plus qu'aujourd'hui : Kira a les mêmes yeux que toi. _

_J'ai peur. De nombreuses fois dans ma vie la peur est venue me caresser la peau, de ses longs doigts froids. Aujourd'hui l'idée de mourir me glace d'effroi. Mais je tremble bien plus encore alors que je m'aperçois que le visage que cette mort aborde…_

… _c'est le tiens, light._

Je relève la tête pour plonger mon regard sombre dans ses yeux noisette. Mais curieusement, je n'y croise pas cette dureté habituelle dans son regard. Ils paraissent plus doux qu'à l'habitude. _Plus francs… _

- Il y a un problème, Ryuuzaki ?

Je m'aperçois soudainement que je le fixe depuis bien trop longtemps sans un mot. Mais ce regard me laissera toujours perplexe.

- Tes yeux … ils ne mentent plus…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

J'aurais beau être le plus grand détective du monde, Light Yagami tentera toujours de me faire passer pour un imbécile. Pourtant je suis loin d'être un écervelé. Ces yeux ne me dissimulent pas ce qu'ils cachent. Je vois tout. Même si le monde entier demeure aveugle. Je me rapproche pour me mettre à sa hauteur et contemple ces deux perles aux reflets dorés qui me fixent, troublées.

- C'est la première fois que je vois ça …

Mes paroles le laissent sans voix tandis que je le dévisage. Cependant je détache mon propre regard qui dévie, plus bas, sur ses lèvres si fines et régulières. Il n'y a pas à redire, Light a cette prestance et cette allure naturelle que je n'aurais jamais. Un charisme fou dans un corps de rêve qui ferait tomber n'importe qui à ses pieds. La perfection ? Non. Ce n'est qu'une façade. Il y a derrière ce paraître quelque chose d'horrible.

- La première fois …

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je réalise simplement que je me suis perdu. J'ai quitté le chemin que je m'étais moi-même tracé depuis longtemps déjà, bien trop longtemps pour faire marche arrière. Les traces de pas laissées dans mon sillage s'effacent.

_Je me suis perdu sur tes lèvres … _

Je les parcours des miennes avec délectation. Je retrace l'histoire avec les courbes de sa peau, avec ma langue qui caresse cette douceur tant de fois admirée, dans un secret des plus intimes.

_J'avais des convictions, tu sais, mais je les ai perdues. Elles se sont envolées dès que j'ai commis l'erreur de vouloir être courageux, au moins une fois dans ma vie, et d'enlever ce masque pour que tu puisses voir mon visage. Pour que je puisse voir le tien. Pour que tu puisses me tuer. _

_Pour finalement, que je tombe amoureux de l'homme que je devais éliminer. _

_Je suis mort ce jour-là, tu sais. _

_J'ai voulu de toi à mes côtés, pour que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse t'atteindre. Je voulais ta défaite, je la désirais ardemment crois-moi. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que ce que je désirais le plus était de continuer éternellement ce jeu du chat et de la souris, repoussant toujours plus loin la fin de la partie. Je pensais être le prédateur mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suis pris au piège. _

_Par tes lèvres … _

Je m'aperçois alors que light n'a pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour s'écarter. Pire encore, il m'emprisonne de sa bouche toute entière, comme pour m'engloutir, pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi qu'une épave d'un homme anciennement surdoué et d'une volonté sans faille contre les hommes du crime. Un homme qui, aujourd'hui, embrasse le plus grand meurtrier de toute d'histoire de l'humanité.

Et qui ne veut pas que ça s'arrête …

Tout nous oppose. Je suis replié sur moi-même tandis qu'il s'impose de toute sa grandeur. L'un blanc et l'autre noir. Policier et assassin. Mais au-delà des différences, ce qui me terrifie le plus sont ces ressemblances qui nous ont rapprochées bien plus encore. Dotés d'une intelligence hors du commun, un don comme une malédiction, s'affrontant dans un jeu dont nous seuls comprenions la réelle signification.

Des centaines de vies sont entre nos mains. Leur sort dépendra de celui qui ressortira indemne de cet affrontement. Je devais tuer Kira. Aujourd'hui je commence dangereusement à me trahir et à désirer en secret qu'il continue à me glisser entre les doigts. C'est étrange pour un enquêteur que de laisser volontairement filer son fugitif. Finalement, il se pourrait bien que je ne vaille pas plus que le criminel que, contre toute attente, je tente de protéger. Décidément, L est retombé bien bas …

_L'odeur de ta peau est pire que délicieuse : enivrante au point de ne vouloirt respirer plus qu'elle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je te sens, tu es là, sous mes doigts, et c'est à peine si je me permets d'y croire. Ma respiration s'accélère tandis que tes mains se glissent sous mes vêtements pour caresser mon dos courbé. _

Je constate avec effroi ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais plus rien ne pourra venir me chercher là où je suis. Il me retient, je ne peux plus m'en défaire. Et tandis qu'il m'allonge sur le palier de l'escalier l'angoisse survient, douloureuse et d'une violence inouïe, d'une douleur qui me tord le ventre et qui me hurle aux oreilles cette absence de raison et l'ignorance totale de la conséquence des mes actes. Serais-je devenu fou ? Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Il n'y a pas de caméra dans cet escalier, mais si l'un des membres de la cellule d'enquête nous surprenait, qu'arriverait-il ?

_Mes jambes encerclent et serrent tes hanches qui m'enflamment de leurs mouvements alors que tu me dévore le creux de ma nuque. Je te sens, même à travers les vêtements, et mon souffle saccadé ne fait qu'en demander plus encore. Je suis à ta merci et tu le sais. Tu t'es toujours imposé comme meneur de cette course effrénée pour la victoire. Ici encore tu te permets de continuer de me regarder de haut. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir la force de te haïr, de cette même haine qui m'habitait lorsque je ne connaissais de Kira que son nom. _

Soudainement je suis nu sous ses mains qui m'emprisonnent. Pour la première fois de ma vie mon cerveau n'est pas allé plus vite que le temps. Mes pensées semblent s'être arrêtées, bloquées sur une seule phrase répétée inlassablement.

_TUE-MOI _

_Achève la carcasse de l'homme que l'on appelait jadis L. Je te veux comme unique charognard, se délectant de ma dépouille jusqu'au dernier os. Dévores ce qu'il reste de moi puisque c'est là ton unique but. Je t'offre ma vie, écrase-là entre tes mains comme il te chantera. Le temps n'est plus aux regrets. Il est trop tard. Tu es allé trop loin. Et je t'y ai suivi. _

Est-ce nos cris que j'entends résonner dans le grand escalier blanc ? Le râle du plaisir honteusement caché. L'écho de ce son affreux se répercute dans ma tête inlassablement, la pire torture qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite. Je suis sale de ses crimes à présent, et jamais je ne pourrais me laver. Toute la monstruosité de cet acte est gravée dans ma peau, inscrit dans ma chair, jusque sur mes os.

_Je hais la façon dont je me plie sous tes caresses, chacun de mes soupirs qui en mendie une autre. Je m'étais juré pourtant de ne jamais courber l'échine devant tes certitudes. Mais la sensation de tes hanches contre les miennes, me pénétrant jusque dans mon âme, me fait misérablement perdre toute volonté. _

C'est un festin que Kira dévore avec ardeur, savourant chaque seconde de victoire. Une véritable orgie où tout abonde : plaisir, orgueils, faux-semblants démasqués et aveux muets. Un combat acharné qui continue à terre puisque l'un des deux titans s'est écroulé. Et la destruction sur le champ de bataille est totale. Des morts. Par centaine. Chaque seconde, chaque heure, des pions tombent. Et les deux rois s'unissent en-dehors du damier, en cachette. Mais quand la partie reprendra je sais que l'échec et mat sera imminent.

Depuis le début nous avons chacun deux personnages. Nous ne sommes pas deux, mais quatre. Il y a Light et Ryuuzaki, les jeunes qui se disputent, certes, mais enquêtent ensemble, côte à côte. Et puis il y a Kira et L, qui se battent chacun pour leur justice, persuadés que l'autre est dans l'erreur, et qui ont fait du monde leur champ de bataille.

C'est soudain son corps tout entier qui se déverse en cascade dans le mien, dans un unique cri rauque échappé du fond de nos deux gorges. Puis light cesse tout mouvement et s'allonge sur mon corps encore tremblant. Pendant de longues minutes, le silence est total, seulement perturbé par les respirations encore saccadées qui tentent de se faire plus régulières.

_Tu évites mon regard. Je sais, à présent, ce qui va se passer. En réalité je l'ai toujours su. Ce sont les cloches qui me l'ont dit, leur son grave n'a pas cessé de vibrer dans ma tête depuis la première note que j'ai entendue. _

En silence, je remets mes vêtements encore mouillés et il fait de même, toujours replié dans son mutisme.

- C'est triste non ?

Je me suis retourné vers lui et lui murmure, fixant son regard surpris, en guise d'adieu.

- Nous allons bientôt nous séparer.

Perplexe, il semble ne plus comprendre ce qui se passe, comme s'il avait tout oublié. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne trouve rien à répliquer à mes paroles. Pourtant j'aurais aimé qu'il me dise quelque chose. Mais il continue de braquer ses yeux sur moi sans un mot.

Une sonnerie que j'analyse très tard comme celle de mon portable brise le silence. Je décroche et tourne le dos à light pour me concentrer sur les paroles de mon interlocuteur.

- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je ne me suis pas retourné vers lui lorsque je raccroche et que je glisse négligemment le portable dans ma poche. Son attention est toujours portée sur moi, je la sens braquée sur mon dos, dans un silence décidément trop long pour être habituel. Devant son manque de réaction évidente, lui qui pourtant a toujours eu l'esprit éveillé fonctionnant à vive allure, je lui lance dans un dernier soupir avant de partir devant :

- On y va, light ? Tout se déroule bien, après tout …


End file.
